May Angels Lead You In
by Auror Lupin
Summary: Remus reflects on Sirius' betrayl and the loss of his friends *songfic to Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me*


A/N: This is a songfic to Jimmy Eat World - Hear You Me. It's such a good song and it fits perfectly in here. I don't own any of these characters. I don't own the song. All I own is this plot  
  
You might recognize this from elsewhere. My old penname was Creamycoconut43 and I lost the password so im moving everything to my new name. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
MAY ANGELS LEAD YOU IN  
  
  
  
  
  
There's no one in town I know  
  
You gave me some place to go.  
  
I never said thank you for that.  
  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
  
  
  
I still remember our days at Hogwarts. My first day I was terrified. Terrified that nobody would even come near me because they would find out what I was. I was so lucky to have you guys. When we were together it was like heaven. I never told you, but you were the first friends I ever had. I had finally fit in somewhere. I wasn't going to be the outcast that I was for those eleven long years prior. When you found out about me, it was the worst moment in my life. I had finally found a group of people that excepted me! And now they knew the truth. But you didn't treat me like a freak. You actually helped me! I never even thanked you guys for what you did. Not just for becoming animigi, but for being my friend. I figured we were the Marauders. One for all and all for one you know? Nothing could tear us apart.  
  
  
  
What would you think of me now,  
  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
  
I never said thank you for that,  
  
now I'll never have a chance.  
  
  
  
Graduation. It was one of the hardest times in my life. I was leaving my safe haven. My sanctuary. My friends. But I knew that we would still remain close. James and Lily were engaged. Sirius and I were still eligible bachelors. But we were still friends. Through those seven long years we developed an unbreakable bond. We were still the Marauders plus one. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and...Lily. We just were moving in different directions.  
  
  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
  
  
And now you're all gone and I'm the only one left. Well not all of you per say. Sirius is still alive, but in my mind he's dead. He died the minute he told Voldermort he could deliver you to him. I know you're in heaven. And now I'm left here to wander. The bond is broken. And yet it isn't. We're still the Marauders, we're still friends. Yet now we're all in different places. Lily, James, and Peter you're in heaven. Hopefully you're together. Sirius is drowning his own personal hell. And me? I'm here trying to figure what road I'm going to take from here.  
  
  
  
So what would you think of me now,  
  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
  
I never said thank you for that,  
  
now I'll never have a chance.  
  
  
  
James and Lily's wedding. It's still burned in my memory. You guys looked so perfect together. I realized that it's because of you guys that I was there. If it weren't for you, I probably would have killed myself. After all, the suicide rate of werewolves is ridiculously high. But there I was there, watching two of my best friends declare their love for each other. I realized I never thanked you for making me a stronger person. I was off in the world, living life to the fullest, and it was all because of you four. But you knew, I didn't have to tell you. Now I wish I did. Just so you could have heard it from me  
  
  
  
And if you were with me tonight,  
  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
  
A song for a heart so big,  
  
god wouldn't let it live.  
  
  
  
So what do you think of me now guys? Are you watching me? Were you watching me when I was given the news? I know you can hear me. I just want to let you know that you guys will live forever in my memories. Always. I hope someday I can talk to Harry. I'm sure he will grow to be just as beautiful as his mother and just as strong as his father. I'll never have a chance to fix this mess that we're in, but maybe I'll have a chance to make things right through him.  
  
  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
  
  
I wish that I could see you guys just one more time. It's so hard to get used to this. All the good times, all the hard times. They all come back to me in waves. I just can't believe I'll never see any of my friends again. Everything could have been so perfect. Me, Sirius, and Peter would eventually all get married just like Lily and James. We'd all have parties, children. And now that will never happen. We can't have those simple things.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Goodbye 


End file.
